


Tycoon Rogers

by HepG2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016, Roller Coasters, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HepG2/pseuds/HepG2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers' attempt at winning Rollercoaster Tycoon under Tony Stark's watchful (unwelcome) eyes.</p>
<p>A drabble written specially for International Fanworks Day 2016: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tycoon Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the game Rollercoaster Tycoon from Steam. I'd played it as a child. It's still as fun one decade later! It's like SimCity, but with theme parks. This is also my attempt at writing humour, so hope you enjoy reading this and please drop a review, let me know what you think ^^

“Don’t spend all your money on the filler rides. Just wait till you can afford the ‘coaster. _That’s_ your money puller.”

Steve sighed and swivelled around to face an impassive genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Tony sipped his coffee noisily and with deliberate petulance pointed at the computer screen, “Oh, you should consider splurging a bit more on research and marketing. Then you’ll get _better_ rides to build and more customers –”

“Look, you can have your turn when I’m done with this level.”

“Why would I? I’m already a tycoon in real life.”

Steve sighed and returned to his theme park that was so horribly managed he was nowhere close to the required park value and visitor number to win the game.

“It’s just a sim-game governed by a bunch of pre-set algorithms. You know what, I give you ten million dollars, interest free just for you Cap, and you invest it anyhow you want –”

“I’m not taking your money.”

“You seem awfully attached to the game I thought –”

Steve turned around again to face Tony fully. “You said _Rollercoaster Tycoon_ is a must-play a month ago, right?”

“You mean I got you the game?”

Steve’s forehead pinched. “Yeah, you got me the game.”

“Gosh.”

“Yeah.”

The level ended fifteen minutes later with a park value that was 300 points lower than the goal because Steve’s custom-built ride crashed and killed 24 guests, and the Tower was soon graced with the cacophony of two grown men squabbling about how this was all the other person’s fault.


End file.
